


Tuesday

by mrhiddles



Series: These Aren't Dark Times [High School Verse] [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, done by third party, thor continues his streak of beating the shit out of bad people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles
Summary: Loki knows Thor likes men because no straight teenage boy subscribes to Esquire and GQ for the articles.





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of "Sunday".
> 
> TW: This one has a brief description of attempted/threat to rape. It doesn't actually happen but in "Sunday" I alluded to Loki's past and if you read between the lines it's very clear something wasn't right at home. You guys seemed to enjoy the first fic and I decided to make it a little anthology-style series. It's not ever a scene I intend to write out fully because it's a theme in fic I tend to stay far away from myself, but when written in a manner of exploration (and not kink), I see it as a means of overcoming trauma and being very therapeutic. I had similar experiences in an established relationship years ago and I personally found this more intriguing a story to write than a lot of the others I have planned. Let me know what you think if you read this one! Thank you all~

“I want to suck his cock.”

“Are you high? That’s gross, he’s like your brother now, isn’t he?” Sif asks, her mouth twisting. But Loki is sure it’s only because she didn’t think to say it first is all. He’s certain Sif has a mind of her own and knows that’s not how that works. Especially given the situation.

“Adopted, actually,” Loki tells her, thinking of the myriad of court dates following that night after Thor beat the shit out of Laufey. Frigga’s smile the day she officially signed the papers, bringing him into their little three bedroom home. How Thor calls him brother now and again, shy, tentative about it.

Loki still wants to suck Thor’s cock and nothing is going to stop him. Except maybe Thor. But damn it all he’s still going to try.

Sif frowns haughtily. “Still counts.” He knows that, but, again. The situation. And Sif is just being sour.

He’d be homeless or put in the foster system if Thor’s mother hadn’t done what she did. And he likes Frigga, a lot. And that’s rare in itself.

She picks at her tray of half eaten slop the rest of lunch period while they talk about school and Thor mainly. Thor scored himself cleaning duty after giving Fandral another black eye (by accident of course). Still makes Loki laugh thinking about it. But that means Thor will be missing lunch with them for a couple weeks while he’s stuck scrubbing down lockers.

Loki started hanging out with Sif when he realized they’d both been staying late after class to watch his brand new shiny sibling play lacrosse. There’s just something about the way Thor swings that stick around that Loki can’t help but ogle.

Sif apparently felt the same, and so they struck up a camaraderie. He likes Sif because she likes Thor, she makes him laugh, she’s scary, and he knows she has no clue that Thor likes men. So she’s not a threat.

Loki knows Thor likes men because no straight teenage boy subscribes to Esquire _and_ GQ for the articles.

Sif also hasn’t mauled him yet, which he takes as a good sign. If she actually believes Loki is serious (which he is), then she has an odd way of dealing with it in this situation. Usually when she has a rival, it’s ended in broken desk chairs and crying seniors. She’s likely the most terrifying sophomore to ever grace their school, but luckily both Thor and Loki are juniors and aren’t on her bad side.

\--

It’s Tuesday when Thor gets suspended

It’s Tuesday and Loki has gym right after lunch. His stomach is hurting and he knows he should have stayed away from the cafeteria meatloaf.

Loki undresses slowly at his locker, pausing to rest his forehead on the cool steel of it. He feels like he might vomit, wonders if he should skip and just go home.

Loki’s pants are down when Brant comes around to hurl his usual shit. This time he brings two friends and Loki only recognizes one of them.

They crowd him against his locker, Brant ducking his head to get in close. He eyes Loki up and down, says, “Hey chicken-legs, how’s it going?”

Loki doesn’t answer, just stares straight ahead, into the depth of his locker. His stomach roils.

“Hey faggot, he asked you a question, you gotta answer it.” The one on his right spits at Loki’s feet as he says it.

And because Loki knows what happens if he doesn’t answer, he does just that.

“Stomach cramps,” he sighs, tired with the routine.

“Cramps? Looks like our boy here’s cramping, is it your time of the month? Are you riding the flow? Fucking bleeding down there?” Brant laughs. “You got a fucking cunt or something?”

It was the wrong thing to say, obviously.

“He needs to stuff that up, maybe stuff something up there, huh?” The unrecognizable one suggests. He’s behind Loki but Loki can tell he’s not as into it as the others.

“Good idea Isaiah. Maybe we can take turns,” Brant whispers, cramming Loki in until Loki’s bodily pressed into the other one, compressed, uncomfortable, but not the worst.

Loki hears Isaiah go, “Um.”

But Brant doesn’t seem in the mood to stop anytime soon. “Yeah, bet you’ve had loads all over you, all inside you. Bet you got some new fag riding you every week, you always have bruises on your thighs. They must use you real good.”

Brant rests a hand on Loki’s hip and his mind goes blank. He thinks of clouds, and the sea, and the sound of birds fighting over scraps of bread, repeat, repeat.

The hand tightens and his thigh is shoved aside and he’s left standing with his legs open and Brant is just _there_ , and he can fucking _feel_ him hard in his jeans and he fucking hates it, hates it, sky, sea, sand, birds—

It’s Tuesday and he hears Thor shout, hears Thor run, feels more than hears Thor crash into the bunch of them before Brant is being ripped away from him. Then the other two go down and Thor is absolutely wailing on them. Beating them with those funny yellow gloves on. Blood goes everywhere, the mess of the three boy’s faces, Thor’s yellow gloves, Thor’s shirt, Thor’s rage-filled face. The air smells like blood and bleach and as Loki collapses to sit weakly on the tiled floor, he sees Thor’s mop across the hall. There’s a tooth on the ground and Loki picks it up, pockets it for later.

When he looks past the bloodshed, listening to the sound of bone cracking, Loki locks eyes with his teacher across the room. He’s been there the entire time.

\--

It’s a Tuesday and Thor is only suspended. Loki’s only other witness was his gym teacher, who’s promptly asked to leave for the day. Just the day.

Thor doesn’t miss that little detail either and it’s Loki who calms him down by holding his wrist. Tightly. Him being a witness saves Thor from expulsion.

They watch from across the principals’ desk as he calls Frigga to tell her what happened. He’s not the best at relaying exact information, but Frigga seems to piece together the details just fine. Soon enough they can hear her tinny voice screaming into the receiver, and the man has to hold it away from his ear.

When he hangs up it’s Loki who jumps on the opportunity. “I’ve actually not been feeling well since lunch. I figured I’d be allowed to go home today. Considering what happened.”

He’s hesitant. “Your education is the most important thing here, to move on we should—”

Loki just gives him that look he knows freaks out girls (all beside Sif so far), and sometimes Thor and soon enough he’s grabbing his backpack and walking back with Thor at his side.

“I would have come sooner if I wasn’t cleaning the showers. Everything echoes back there, and I couldn’t hear anything.”

He sounds broken and Loki feels his chest give a little seize at the sound. “It’s not your fault. I froze. You literally saved me.”

Thor remains silent, looking down at his shoes as he walks so Loki shoves him.

“You know that’s the second time now, right? I’m racking up a debt with you and I’m not about that.”

That makes Thor smile a little. But it’s tempered and Loki is desperate all of a sudden to make Thor forget it ever happened. This isn’t his pain to deal with.

“Am I going to have to do your homework? Maybe clean the house? Do all your filthy lacrosse laundry? Maybe I’ll have to join the mob to handle my debt with you.”

Thor finally looks up and rolls his eyes. “You’d just get yourself in more trouble and I’d have to save you again. Don’t be an idiot, Loki.”

And Loki smiles, maybe a little too wide, his limbs hanging too heavy at his sides. But Thor just stares then, stares at his face, at his legs.

Loki walks a little ahead and they don’t talk the rest of the way home.


End file.
